


something special for the captain

by plutosrose



Series: Proudly Serving [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose
Summary: “See, I’m sick of waiting between your refractory periods,” Bucky said, giving a very put-upon sigh. “I think I should be able to have this cock as much as I want. Don’t you agree, Captain?”-Bucky's birthday is a special celebration in more ways than one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Proudly Serving [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999117
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	something special for the captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashhearts67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashhearts67/gifts).



> Catch me on Tumblr at [plutosrose](https://plutosrose.tumblr.com/). I'm also officially on Twitter at [@plutosrose1](https://twitter.com/plutosrose1/)

Steve, in the weeks after Valentine’s Day, had become increasingly aware of the fact that Bucky was spending more weekends and longer stretches of time at his apartment in Avengers Tower. 

He’d been on his way to making the place his own, too. Within only a couple of weeks of the two of them dating, Bucky already had a drawer for himself in Steve’s room. A few months later, Bucky purchased a few prints at a street fair and left them at his apartment until Steve suggested that he get a frame for them and put them up. Bucky had acted shocked and surprised that he would ever suggest such a thing, before immediately pulling up a website on his phone and showing him his preferred frames. 

And just earlier that week, he woke up to the sound of Bucky dragging a couch into his apartment. 

“What?” Bucky’d blinked at him when he caught him in the living room. “This is an upgrade from the one that you had.” 

The more days passed, the more heartsick he felt every time that Bucky went back to his apartment. They might have seen each other close to all the time already, but Steve found himself wanting even more--more quiet mornings where Bucky curled up against him, more nights where they laughed their way through stupid movies together, and an apartment that was always happy and warm. 

But he didn’t bring it up, because the last thing that he wanted to do was pressure Bucky into moving in with him. It was a big decision, and he was more than happy to move at Bucky’s pace. When Steve and the rest of the Avengers were in between saving the world, he had nothing but time. 

It didn’t feel like he had nothing but time at the moment, however, because today was Bucky’s birthday, and after treating Bucky to a Broadway show and dinner at a restaurant that was even more expensive than the one they’d gone to on Valentine’s Day (and where, apparently, the head chef was a personal friend of Tony Stark) with what Tony had told him was an ‘Avengers credit card,’ he and Bucky had gone back to the Tower and the moment that they’d set foot in his apartment, Bucky had pressed him up against the door and whispered in his ear that he had something, “Very special to show you, Captain.” 

Something ‘special to show him’ turned out to be leather cuffs that Bucky could use to shackle him to the headboard. Now, the leather cuffs couldn’t actually hold him, but anything stronger would have probably required Tony’s or Bruce’s input and having any of his friends *that* involved in his sex life made him feel like he might spontaneously combust from embarrassment and not in a fun way. 

Plus, he was happy enough to pretend that they could hold him there.

Bucky took his time unbuttoning his shirt and easing his pants off his legs. He was already flushed and breathing hard before Bucky had been able to peel him out of his clothes. 

“Yeah,” Bucky murmured, hand fluttering feather light over where his cock was tenting his boxers. Steve jerked helplessly into his touch. Bucky grinned wolfishly. “That’s what I like to see, Captain.” 

“Bucky,” he murmured, watching as Bucky took off his outfit, something that Sam had once said made him look like a My Chemical Romance reject and something that Tony had said was too trendy for either of them to understand. 

Steve hadn’t really been paying attention at the time to be honest, because Bucky had been leaning against the counter of the coffee kiosk and mouthing something that, according to Steve’s incredible lip-reading skills couldn’t have been anything but, “I want to blow you on my break.” 

But Bucky’s jeans did cling to his ass and make him want to sink his teeth into his cheeks and worship his hole. He did understand that. 

What he didn’t understand in that very moment, however, was how composed Bucky could be, grinding his ass over his boxers. Steve’s muscles twitched with the desire to pull free from the restraints and set his hands on Bucky’s waist. But he wouldn’t. 

“Love this,” Bucky murmured, grinning down at him. A shiver went up Steve’s spine. “Love it when you lie down and you let me ride that fat cock.”

“Bucky,” Steve murmured again, a little more desperate, his hips searching for more friction. Bucky pressed them back into the mattress.

“Not yet. I have another surprise.”

Bucky reached over from his perch between Steve’s thighs, and opened the nightstand. “You know what this is, Captain?”

Of course he knew what Bucky was holding. The occasional reference might have escaped him (really, it wasn’t like any human could hold seventy years worth of pop culture, science, and history all at once in their brains either)–but he wasn’t so old-fashioned that he hadn’t immediately searched every pornographic thing on the internet he could think of the moment that the suckers at SHIELD had given him a laptop. 

“Cock ring.”

Bucky smirked. “Good, Captain. Do you know what I want to do?”

Steve shook his head. 

“See, I’m sick of waiting between your refractory periods,” Bucky said, giving a very put-upon sigh. “I think I should be able to have this cock as much as I want. Don’t you agree, Captain?”

Steve’s jaw dropped. He nodded fervently. Bucky grinned.

“Good, I’m glad we’re in agreement.” 

Frankly, when Bucky eased his boxers off and worked the cock ring over his dick, he felt like he was in danger of coming already from the way that arousal coiled in his abdomen. “I don’t think I’m going to--” Steve started, when Bucky put a finger to his lips. 

“I think you’re going to be able to hold off,” Bucky said, sugar sweet. “Let me use your dick the way that I want to.”

Bucky reached over again to get the lube from the nightstand, and Steve found himself wishing that he could move, having forgotten that he could tear the cuffs entirely. 

Watching Bucky finger himself made him feel even more desperate to touch him, and Bucky seemed to be aware of this, not breaking eye contact and angling his body so that he could see him working his fingers inside himself. 

“Going to ride this cock now, Captain,” Bucky said, sinking down on him with a groan. “Going to make myself come with this cock.” 

See, this was about the point--with Bucky murmuring filth and setting a devastating pace riding his cock--where Steve should have said something dirty back. 

Instead, he blurted out:

“Oh my God, move in with me!”

Steve’s eyes widened. Bucky stopped moving altogether. “What?” 

“What?” 

“You just...”

“I uh...” Steve could barely string a thought together when Bucky was smirking at him, let alone when his cock was inside him. 

“You want me to move in with you?” Bucky said breathlessly, sinking back down on Steve’s cock. 

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and nodded desperately. “Yes, yes, I do.”

“You mean it?” Bucky breathed, fucking himself faster. Steve nodded so hard that his head fell back against the pillow. 

“Yes, yes, I fucking mean it.”

“Going to let me have this cock whenever I want?” If Steve had any brain cells left he would have pointed out that Bucky already did. 

“Yes!” 

“Going to come home to me every night and suck my cock?”

Steve squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. “Yes, yes! Yes, Buck, whatever you want. Whatever you want, it’s yours.” 

Bucky started to say something else but didn’t get past ‘Going to’ before he reached down and curled his hand around his cock, jerking himself off in time with his thrusts. Steve practically ached with the need to touch him now. 

By the time Bucky had come and been able to catch his breath--and notably, very notably--was still sitting on his cock, wriggling in a way that made Steve feel like he might have been about to come through the cock ring, he said, “You mean it? You want me to move in?” 

Steve took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, I definitely mean it. Want you to move in, Buck. Be here all the time.”

Bucky smiled and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. “That’s a pretty good birthday present, Stevie.”

“You’re welcome, Buck,” Steve smiled back. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Bucky then eased himself off of Steve’s dick, before reaching over to undo the leather cuffs. “Uh uh. Didn’t say I was done with you yet.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve grinned, and for the first time in years, the apartment really felt like it was on its way to becoming a real home.

-

“Hey Wamuel,” Bucky said on the elevator with Sam a week later, after he’d moved his things into Steve’s apartment. “I guess we’re going to be neighbors now when you come visit.”

Sam blinked. “Dear God.”


End file.
